


Ardat-Yakshi

by U848587



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ardat-Yakshi (Mass Effect), Morinth/Anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: Reborn into the Mass Effect world as the Ardat-Yakshi Morinth isn't as bad as you think. Morinth is determined to control herself, to prove that being a Ardat-Yakshi is not a death sentence, and yes maybe also that it is part of the Asari evolution.
Kudos: 2





	Ardat-Yakshi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random plot bunny, take it if you want it, it will probably never be completed. I am trying to clean up all the papers with plots scrawled over them.

Samara would tell you that of her three daughters, Morinth was the most driven, always with a goal in mind. Rila and Falere were normal, but Morinth was...special. She was her oldest daughter by a few years and when the twins came along...well, Morinth had set high expectations. Samara loved her daughters equally though. Morinth was also determined to 'leave the nest' quicker then the twins. At eighteen, she set out to travel the universe, it was the one thing Samara believes that saved her. She wonders every now and again if Morinth knew what she was. 

* * *

Morinth had a goal. When asked what her goal was though, she would merely answer "The Loyalty" but she would never explain herself, she pushed and pushed herself in school and biotic training. Took self defense classes, battle tactics, engineering and programming. Anything she could possibly learn....sometimes when a teacher asked what motivated her she still only answered "Loyalty". 

* * *

Morinth left Asari space the day after her Eighteenth birthday. She would have left sooner, but then she would have possibly had Samara hunting her down. She assured her mother she would send emails and vid calls. She told her she planned to join C-Sec for a bit, maybe pole dance in a couple nice bars, do normal asari 'maiden' year things.

The truth was she needed a head start on any Justicars planning to hunt her down. She still had another fifteen years before they found out that the twins were Ardat-Yakshi and that would mean so was she. She hoped that maybe....maybe she could gain control of it and if not...well, she could at least not enslave an entire colony.


End file.
